L's poem
by L Bloodrose
Summary: Can you crack the code? Rated "M" due to LEVEL OF HARD POEMS, not icky things, and whatnot.
1. Chapter 1

L's Poem-----------------------------------

Just another

Unidentified

Serial killer

That I can, no,

I will arrest,

Catch and

End because

Will and

Independence,

Life and

Love is a

Precaution I will

Rarely take lightly, and the fact that

Enough is enough, and that I know

Vary many lives depend on one and

Another. And then no one will forget that

I am

L.

***

Code :

There is a code hidden in here. If you can find it, Pm me and I will

Put you on my vary smart list on my profile. J -Thx!

~LBR


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! You guys are smart! Check out my top ten (profile) to see who solved the puzzle first.

Now, half of the ten said it was too easy. So now, Every letter that is capitalized, (Including at the beginning of a sentence) put in a list, then unscramble the words to see what they are.-----------------------------------------

***

As bLoody as a wounded Rose LIving UnDer a broKEn hEart,

LIke a child and hiS mother, Real TearS come from those when theY are far aPart,

KeeP the light on for those you love, 'cuz you never know what you've lost…….

'til it's gone.

***

-----Note: The code is totally unrelated, with 5 words, at the end of each word is a K, a L, a S, a D, and another S. The first person to send me a e - mail with the correct code in less then a week will get a place on my profile, and an idea of what to do for my next story.-----------

~ LBR


	3. Chapter 3

K - same thing as last chappie. All words that are CAPITALIZED (that doesn't count) put in a list and unscramble. NOTE: (also doesn't count) No one, despite the weeks it has been up there, has solved my last poem. Therefore, the spot is till open. So I will give you one of the words: red. Hope it helps!--------------

***

If yOu walk into the Dark without a Light, how can you tell thE difference betWeen Wrong and Right?

Another life lost, anotheR gaIned, only wheN the Killer dieS, will it be the end of this horrible game…….

***

Anything shout out to you? Reviews make me happy, and Answers make me scream (a good thing…)

~LBR


	4. Chapter 4

**HA! I am Bck. Sorry for the delay - I've been working on Wammy Days. Umm.. well, here's a new poem, and for making you wait, I will give you the answer to the 2nd poem at the bottem of the page (you'll have to do some scrolling to get to it,) so those of you who still want to figure it out, can. Same drill.**

******

Moonlit river pass me by,

give me sweet dreams,

as you sinG your soOthing lulliby.

everything is right,

if not for a moment,

Hold me in your armS,

tonight..........

The wind plays with my hair,

as i fall into your trance,

forgetting all that's bAd,

and liVing without a care....

the creatures of the night,

join in to your soothing song,

the I wake up,

and sing, as if I knew it all aLong....

moonlit river pass me by,

give me sweEt dreams,

as you sing your soothing Lulliby.

***

**This was acttually a song I wrote a while back and dug out of my closet....**

**NOW, 3 words, not that complicated, I belive in you guys. Also, if you like Naruto, please read Puppetplay's first fanfic,**

**"Someone precious." She has doubts she's a good writer and she needs a bit of encouragement. If you do, I'll update sooner.... ^^**

**Scroll down for answer to 2nd poem.**

****************

***************

**************

**************

****************

*************

***************

******************

************

**********

***************

****************

**********************

***************

************

************

***************

********

********

********

********

************************

*********************************

*************************************

*****************************************

***************************************************

****************************************************

*******************************************************

****************************************************

*************************************************

******************************************************

*************************************************

*************************************

*********************

**************

***********

**************

*****************

****************

*************

*********************

************

**********

********

*******

*********

**************

**THE ANSWER IS:**

**Ryuk still likes red apples. ^^ **


	5. Chapter 5

My hands Clench in agony, my heaRt does the same.

Enough has happened, enough is dead.

Living is useless, death iS on it's way.

Life just isn't worth living, there is nothing i can do.

On death row, i'm next in line.

So mAtt, i'm coming after you.

* * *

**Basically, you got the first word right there. So it's kinda just one word. But there are two.**

**So.**

**I think there has been confusion, because of the name of the fic. It's inaccuretly called L's poem. These arn't just talking about L. So now, as part of the hint, I'm gonna give you each of the character's names, although I WILL NOT change the other chapters, 'cuz I'm lazy. I'm also going to call the fic "Death Note codes," when I write the next chapter, just so those "unknown" users can find it, and no one gets cunfuzzled. **

**Here are the clues:**

**Both words (there are two) end in "S."**

**This has to deal with Mello (If you haven't figured it out already.)**

**Please, I request now that you PM me the answer so you don't give it away. I have a couple of "unknown" users who don't have accounts, but I don't want anyone to give away answers, then PM me and take credit for all the hard work YOU did. Which sucks. ( Actually, if you don't have a account and wish to tell me the answer, plz reveiw one of my other stories with the answer - I'll delete it then give you credit, although I prefer you read the stories, also. ) **

**GOOD LUCK!**

**~LBR/ Z /whatever you want to call me, as long as it's cool and has no curse or icky words in it. (No matter how much you think it suites my persona. )**


End file.
